1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the removal of tissue from a patient, and more particularly, to apparatuses and methods using combinations of ultrasonic and cryogenic energy to remove tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally defined as diseases affecting the skin, skin disorders are common ailments afflicting individuals. Skin disorders frequently affect multiple layers of the skin. Some common skin disorders include wrinkles, scars, warts, non-metastsis melanomas, basilomas, human papillomaviruses, and various pre-cancerous or cancerous skin growths. Typical methods for treating skin disorders include surgical removal, chemical peeling, cryogenic destruction of diseased tissue, and various electrical treatments.